Fly
by Cy Fur
Summary: Axel takes Xion on an airplane. Written for 30 lemons. Axel/Xion.


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them.**

Xion has been staring outside of the tiny window for almost an hour, her eyes lit up in something resembling wonder, and Axel is glad he thought this up. They're going on a trip, although it doesn't matter where they're going, only how they get there, and the way they get there is on this giant metal bird. It helps that they're riding in first class, and that it's a nice long flight where they can get lots of sleep, should they choose to.

Xion looks over her shoulder at him, grinning. "I never knew clouds could look like that," she says, and her big blue eyes are lit up. "Where are we going? What are we going to do there? Will Xemnas mind us traveling like this?" She's twisting the blanket over her legs around and around her fingers, nibbling her lip and still grinning because this is all so amazing. It's different from traveling through a dark corridor - no worrying about the Darkness tugging and twisting at your essence, trying to pull you into it. Nobodies aren't made of much more than Darkness and stubbornness, and traveling Nobodies usually don't stop to appreciate the view.

"We have time off. We're using it." Axel ruffles her hair affectionately, draping the blanket across his own long legs as well. He does things like this, now and again, to alleviate boredom and to prepare Xion for what it's going to be like when she has a heart. That's what he tells her, at any rate.

"Excuse me?" The flight attendant leans over the both of them, smiling apologetically. "I'd like to ask you to close the shade, please. We're turning the lights out so that people can get some sleep."

"But…." Xion pouts, but she closes the window shade, even though she'd rather look at the pretty clouds. But they're supposed to keep a low profile, and part of keeping a low profile is not causing trouble, right? She turns to Axel, still pouting. "So now what?"

"Why don't you lie down and have a nap?" He offers.

"But I'm not tired," Xion whines, and she's gotten good at that. Probably spending too much time with Demyx.

"Lie down anyway." Axel finds the button on her seat that makes it go back, pushing Xion down onto her back.

Xion does as instructed, rolling onto her side, the seat belt loose around her hips. She pulls the blanket over her shoulders, grateful it's so big, and snuggles into the seat. Well, maybe she's a _little _tired…. She yawns as Axel tilts his own seat back, until he's level with her. When he lifts up the arm separating them, she snuggles up to him, her back to his belly. He's big and warm, and even if he can be a jackass, she still cares for him, inasmuch as she can care about anything.

Axel strokes her belly through her soft shirt, then moves his fingers down to the waist of her pajama pants, idly playing with the drawstring. He twirls it around his fingers, tugging on it, then lets go. He likes to see her like this, dressed like a normal person, a normal girl. It must be odd for her as well, to see him like this. She looks so normal that part of him wonders if maybe all of the Nobody business was just a bad dream, and he's just Axel with his (admittedly, underage) girlfriend. He moves his hand up and over her belly to her breast, feeling for the thud of a heartbeat. But he doesn't feel anything except the rise and fall of her breast as she breathes, the hard nub of her nipple against his palm.

Xion squirms a bit, biting her lip. "Axel, what're you doing?" She pulls the blanket higher, out of fear that one of the other passengers might notice, although she knows it's pretty unlikely.

"Nothing in particular," Axel says, and his voice sounds oddly bitter. "Absolutely nothing at all." His hand goes to her neck, holding it in such a way that his thumb and index finger are on either side of the soft part of her jaw. No telltale beat there, either.

"Axel, what if someone sees us?" Xion squirms closer to him, feeling comforted despite her worry. She feels him hard against her ass, hot and heavy, and she'd be amused if she could feel amusement. Trust Axel to get worked up that easily.

"Nothin' to see. Just pretend you're asleep." Axel presses a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "I'm just bein' a good big brother and cuddling my little sister."

"… big brother?" Xion looks at him upside down, not so much to catch his eye as to convey an expression. "What are you talking about?" She cares about Axel as much as she can, she really does, but on occasion he can be _weird_.

Axel rolls his eyes and grabs her nipple between two fingers, twisting it. "Go to sleep, baby girl," he soothes. "You're sleeping in the sky."

Xion closes her eyes, although it takes effort. She is curling her toes in their socks, pressing against Axel as his fingers twist and tug her nipple. It feels good, the way his fingers always feel good, and it makes her whimper quietly and arch her back against him, forcing her ass closer to him.

"Sh…," Axel whispers soothingly into the top of her head, shifting until his pointy knee is pressed up close between her legs. "Be good." He rolls her nipple between his fingers, shifting about until his arm is under her and reaching up for her breast while his other hand is on her belly, gently sliding under her shirt to stroke up and down along the soft skin there.

Xion stuffs her hand into her mouth, biting down to keep from making any embarrassing noises. She's noticed that she has a tendency to moan and groan, even if whatever Axel is doing isn't spectacular. Maybe her Other was a loud person? She blinks and sees a flash of confusing images - a girl who looks like her, a boy with silver hair, a beach - and shakes her head to clear it. When Axel does something clever with his fingers, they leave her mind, replaced with a nice shockwave of pleasure down her back.

Axel clutches her little body closer to his, tangling his legs with hers and pressing his knee harder between her legs, digging right where he thinks her clit is. He likes the way she feels when she jerks against him, her thighs clamping down on his leg and the hand not in her mouth grabbing his wrist, possibly hard enough to leave bruises. She is a _strong _little thing, which always surprises him. She looks so tiny and delicate, so sweet and breakable. But her hands are calloused from her Keyblade, and the legs that clutch at Axel's are muscled, strong.

Xion squirms down, pressing his knee closer to her clit and sliding more under the blanket, until only her black hair is showing. She presses Axel's hand closer to her belly, feeling the big, bony heat of it, and presses closer to him, his erection hot and heavy against her bum. Everything about him is big and hot, and the heat in her belly seems to be reaching out for the heat of his hand, enough to make her bite her lip and whimper. She can feel the wetness leaching into her pajama pants, and there will probably be a noticeable stain, but there will be stains on Axel's as well, from her arousal and from his own.

"Isn't it nice, baby girl?" Axel rocks his knee slowly, grinding it into her. She's going stiff against him, starting to shiver and whine in that quiet way of hers that means she's getting tighter inside, her whole body heating up and getting wetter. He reaches down, letting go of her belly to stroke her clit, gently. His finger is squashed between his own knee and her pussy, but he still manages to get a good press in, and he's rewarded with her spasming against him.

Xion has to stuff the blanket into her mouth as she feels her orgasm wash over her, covering her whole body in tingles. She goes limp, letting Axel grab her about the waist and thrust shallowly against her bottom, feeling his cock twitch in his pants.

Axel growls and pulls her as close as he can, arching his back and closing his eyes. He manages a gasped out "_Fuuuuck" _as he comes, getting his pants wet and sticky. He presses a kiss to the top of her head and rubs her belly gently, relaxing slowly.

"So this is what flying is like?" Xion's voice is dozy as she feels the tension melt from her muscles. She rolls onto her side and presses her face into Axel's chest under the blanket. "Only, it's different from like in Neverland."

"Neverland is different," Axel mumbles, and he yawns. "I'll explain l-later." He stretches and catches the flight attendant giving them a Look, and he grins at her, all teeth. "Sleep now, baby girl."

Xion yawns again, holding on to his shirt, feeling herself start to drift off. She wonders, vaguely, if they're floating on clouds. They would make good mattresses, wouldn't they?


End file.
